Heretofore, it has been known to make lightweight, high bulk paper. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,129, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, that patent achieves high bulk by using coating that tends to be bulkier than conventional coating.
Other prior art attempts have been used to make high bulk coated paper by utilizing lower than conventional supercalendering nip pressures. However, these papers generally had low gloss, usually well below a 75.degree. TAPPI gloss of 40, namely about 35. Consolidated Papers, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, had commercially sold similarly made lower gloss, high bulk papers as early as 1993. Such lower gloss paper is not acceptable for many publication purposes, such as magazines where lightweight, high bulk paper, with high gloss and good print gloss has been desired and sought for years due to ever increasing mailing rates.